Perfection is so Close
by 0totheark0
Summary: "Perfection is so close.. I can almost taste it." she thought as she stared at her stitches. "Perfection is close.. and it begins with the 141." Mikayla 'Stitch' Stanford is a perfection obsessed soldier, with the goal of being the perfect soldier. Will she achieve her goal, but be caught in insanity? Or will she give up and realize that there is more to life then perfection?
1. Chapter 1: All Downhill from Here

**Chapter 1: All Downhill from Here**

 **(** _This shows a flashback._ "This is speech" _"This" is thought unless in flashback in which "this" is speech and 'this' is thought ._ **Music lyrics.)**

Mikayla 'Stitch' Stanford was a soldier. A cold one at that. She didn't find pleasure in conversing with the human race nor did she find the time to have dates with the male gender. She was merely a soldier, doing her job.

Her most valuable virtue? Obediance. She would do anything you said, she was the perfect soldier. She always listened to her superiors and would train hard and listen carefully. She did not have a single failed mission. She always came out victorious.

Her worst virtue? Isolation. She never worked well with others. She prefered to do things alone and working with a team was a chore to her. She despised team work and would rather have independant missions. She just thought that being in a team wold drag her down and hinder her. And to her, that was unacceptable. So she worked alone; never once did she go on a team mission. She kept to herself.

Like a perfect soldier.

That was her goal. To be the perfect soldier. She would stop at nothing to be the perfect warrior. Emotionless. Stealthy. She would be the best of the best.

She didn't always think like this. It was during 6th grade when this change happened. When the betrayel happened. Ever since then, she kept to herself. Like a puppet on strings. She couldn't will herself to make friends again.

She felt like an empty shell. And she wanted to scream.

 _*Back in 6th grade*_

 _"Hey Mikayla!" it was her best friend, Sophia. Sophia came running up to her in the school uniform. Sophia was a petite girl with a very skinny figure. She had blonde, straight hair that was shoulder length and had bright and happy blue eyes, full of innocence. She was great, a bubbly personality and a kind-hearted spirit. An ideal friend. Mikayla was lucky to have her. Sophia was wearing a kilt that was knee length and a white, polo shirt. On top of the shirt was a maroon cardigen. She also had knee length socks that was composed of the colour black. Sophia also had plain black shoes._

 _Mikayla looked up from her book with the title of 'Shatter Me'. The book was very well written and had a very intriging concept that Mikayla enjoyed. Mikayla was wearing the same uniform as her 11 year old friend except she had a white doctor's mask to cover up her injury. The njury she got when she was five. The injury she got at the asylum. The damned asylum. Contrasting her best friend she had black hair up to her chin and fairly long bangs. "Hmm?" was all she could say because of her injury._

 _Sophia smiled, used to not getting much of a response from her bookworm friend. 'Stupid bitch.' Sophia thought to herself. "I wanted to show you something." Sophia explained, grabbing her friends sweater to try to drag her. Sophia had a dangerous glint in her eye. One that made Mikayla nervous._

 _Nonetheless, Mikayla agreed, feeling as though she could trust her friend. She got up from her shady spot under a cherry blossem tree and followed her friend/allowed her friend to drag her. She and Sophia had been friends for 2 years. Why shouldn't she trust Sophia? However, she couldn't shake the nervous feeling from her stomach. She dissmissed it at her own paranoia. Paranoia. The word reminded her of the asylum._

 _As Sophia dragged Mikayla along, Mikayla felt the nervous feeling grow. It went from a Tennisball of nervousness all the way to a Basketball._

 **All I see is shattered pieces**

 **I can't keep it hidden like a secret**

 **I can't look away!**

 **From all this pain in a world we made!**

 _The song hit her like a wave. Her favourite song.. Sophia was playing it. As if to reassure her of something. That only made Mikayla more nervous. What the hell was going on? Mikayla felt very nervous now._

 **Everyday you need a bulletproof vest**

 **To save yourself from what you could never guess!**

 **Am I safe today?**

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 _Suddenly, Mikayla felt her self being shoved abruptly and a knife was lodged deep into one of her kidneys. 'Shit.' She looked behind her and saw Sophia smiling, cruelly._

 _"Sorry, Mikayla, but..." The traitor took the knife out and stabbed her again, this time in the leg, "only winners get to win, miss perfect." The traitorous and insane 6th grader known as Sophia took out the knife and started to run not answering the question Mikayla asked before Sophia ran._

 _"Why?" 'Why make me trust you then stab me in the back? Why treat me like a human? Why hurt me after? Why not ask about the injury?' Mikayla felt bile and blood rise in her throat. "Why not let me die?!" she screamed through her stiches._

 _Sophia left her in a dirty and dustly ally way that smelt of rotting trash. She left Mikayla to bleed out. The police arrived to the scene and had to take off her mask that day._

 _One of the officers had to take off her mask to reveal her mouth, stitched shut. She screamed too loudly that day._

 **Our future's here and now,**

 **Here comes the countdown!**

 **Sound it off, this is the call!**

 **Rise in revolution!**

 **It's our time to change it all,**

 **Rise in revolution!**

 **Unite and fight, to make a better life!**

 **Everybody one for all,**

 **Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!**

 **Rise.**

 **Tonight we rise**

 **Rise.**

 **Tonight we rise!**

 _*End of flashback*_

Mikayla awoke from her hellish sleep with a start. She subconciously touched her mask to check if it was there. Then she checked her kidney's scar and her leg. She wondered what she did deserve this life.

"Mikayla!" a voice startled her from her thoughts. She saw her captain coming into her room, most likely to inform her of new developments or something.

The captain was a tall fellow with spikey black hair to add to the height. He had a pure face with no scars which surprised Mikayla when she first met him. Not many soldiers can brag about having no scars.

She stood up and saluted, "Sir!" she called out with respect dripping in her voice. An insane, little voice whispered to her, 'Perfection.'

He nodded at the respect, "Mikayla, you are getting transfered."

My eyes didn't betray my emotions. They held pure shock in them. She had been in this division for almost 2 years why transfer her now? It must've been some motive behind this.

"May I speak my mind sir?" Mikayla asked in a small voice. By now she could speak freely, even with her stitches. The man nodded. "Why the sudden change sir?"

He answered honestly, "I'm not sure, Stitch. All I know is that you are meeting General Shepherd in 20 minutes."

The news threw me off gaurd, "20 minutes, sir?! Please excuse me!" Mikayla panicked as she ran out of the room and into the bathroom to change into her military uniform.

From the bathroom she could hear the man chuckle and exit the room.

'Damn him.' Mikayla thought vicously as she quickly changed into her uniform. While taking off her shirt she accidently flung off her mask. She stared at it then looked at her mirror in the bathroom that was composed of nothing but a toilet, mirror, and counter.

She saw her back stitches staring back at her, mockingly. Her yellow eyes also stared at her, but her eyes were tired, not mocking. Another voice whispered to her, 'Perfection is what we will achieve.' She shook her head, she had to hurry.

She put on her uniform then her mask, feeling comfortable and sane again. She hated the voices. They won't shut up!

When will they shut up?


	2. Chapter 2: Jigsaw Pieces

**Chapter 2: Jigsaw Pieces**

 **(** _This shows a flashback._ "This" is speech. _"This" is thought unless in a flashback in which "This" is speech and 'this' is thought._ **This is music lyrics.)**

I ran out of the bathroom, rushed and pressured. I felt nervous and cornered like an animal about to be eaten by it's prey. It was only a meeting with one of the most important people i've ever known, right? If only my sister was here; she always knew what to do. I think she was my hero. She was always so strong. She never let life get to her. It reminds me of a song. She was strong until one day she just broke down.

I never saw her after that.

The thought of her dead irked me so I just stopped thinking about her all together. I couldn't think about her without having death related thoughts. Our whole family was dead, I'm pretty sure. All of them were killed one way or another.

I shook my head to get rid of my dark thoughts. I checked the time. I only had ten minutes to get out of here. I looked around at my plain room. It had a bed with a regular mattress, no sheets. I didn't ever see the need to decorate in life. 'SO CLOSE! RUN FOR IT!' I was startled so suddenly out of my thoughts I thought I was going to fall straight on my face but I caught myself. I was now deep in adrenaline I thought my breathing was as heavy as the weights I use. I felt like I was drowning in my own cold sweat. "Fuck." I muttered out loud. _"What the hell was that?"_ I thought shakily. _"Another fucking voice."_

I looked around at the room again, this time a quick inspection. I left nothing here. The only possessions I really had only one item that I practically took with me everywhere. A picture of me and my sister. I valued to photo a lot. More then my own life, in fact.

I miss my sister.

I looked at the green on back numbers on my alarm clock. 5 minutes till doomsday. She headed back into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. A crazed look sparked in her golden eyes.

 _"Perfection is so close..."_ I thoughts as I touched my stitches gingerly. _"Perfection is close and it begins with the 141."_ My head snapped to the door as it opened and my captain came into the room.

"What the fuck, Stitch?!" he cried out and grabbed my arm. I winced, not used to the interaction. He started dragging me outside. "Your going to be late!" He pushed me forward and I stubbled a bit. "Get on it!" I knew he was trying to be playful but I almost couldn't hold the urge to strangle him, slowly.

 _"Fuck you."_ I also called to him as he left. I walked through the colourless halls and was met with faces. So many faces. Some anonymous and others recognizable. Memories drained into my mind as I saw the faces of my fellow soldiers. Most of the pictures that were shoved into my mind were ones of death.

I quickened my pace as I realized I didn't have time for this. "Wait.." I realized out loud a confused look dawning on my features. "Where the fuck was I supposed to meet the General?" I asked myself aloud, my stitches hurt. "Damn you, Zain. Even on my last day you have to make my life hell." I cursed my Captain and finally noticed the chuckling behind me.

My face turned a deathly pale as I realized the General just heard that. _"Oh Shit! So much for first impressions being good. Fuck Zain!"_ Damn straight, fuck Zain.

I saluted, awkwardly. And respectfully called out to him, "Sir!" I tried to recover my surprise and it worked. I was emotionless once more. I was perfect again.

He finished chuckling but an amused face was glued on him, he nodded. "Soldier, you are here because you," he pointed at me, "are going to join my team. Or at least the one I control." Wait, what?

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" he nods, and I start talking again, "Why me sir?"

He gets an unfriendly glint in his eyes and I'm suddenly self cautious as he starts sizing me up. "Do you not wish for the job?" he inquires and I'm suddenly dying on the inside.

"Of course not sir!" I yelp, a bit scared of the General now, "However," I pause hoping I've made myself as clear as possible. "There are plenty of better soldiers than me. So I can only ask why me."

He nods in understanding and I'm relieved. "On your records it states you are the best here, you even surpass your captain." _Take that Zain! Fuck you Zain!"_ Pride fills my core but I don't show how smug I truly am. He continues on, "And it also says you have had no team missions." _"Oh shit! Here it comes.."_ "Why is that?" Makarov is firing a hundred different bombs in my head right now.

I do the only thing I can do, "Does.." You can do this! "it say on my records why..?" I have a small sliver of hope that it says in full detail why I don't bother to go on team missions.

To my surprise he just nodds silently and doesn't burden with any more words on the topic. "So do you accept?"

My eyes got crazed for a moment as I heard another voice. 'So close..' the voice mumbled and I look at the General with my eyes sparkling with one word; victory. "Of course sir!" _"Perfection. Perfection. Perfection. Perfection. Perfection."_ my thoughts are clogged with that single word.

"Good." he says with a form of smug satisfaction and I'm suddenly relieved. I don't show it though. I never do.

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(Fallin' off the edge today)**

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

'I KNOW YOU FEEL LIKE YOUR BREAKING!' Another voice screams to me but I don't show how horrified I am. The voice sounded harmonic and like a females, it was so tender. It was exactly like my sister's voice.

I'm brought to reality once more and he looks at me, "You start tomorrow." 'Your not ready..' the same voice tells me.

I don't fucking care.

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(Falling from my faith today)**

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

It's all over; and I start tomorrow. I suddenly feel something in my mind. It's not fear for myself. It's fear for them.

I smirk as see the General leave. Oh yes.. _"I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for them."_

'Your terrified for them.'


End file.
